


Bedroom Bonds

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chapter Related, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, chapter gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Set between "A Matter of Ren" and "Sparring Practice" -- in which Poe and Ben figure out that their new bond can be used for more than just reading thoughts.





	Bedroom Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Power Dynamics 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: So this was difficult to write. I think it was just trying to find something that would fit the prompt (and considering this is just a shameless excuse to write smut, methinks I overthought it) and this finally got to me. It was originally part of a five things thing, but I figured that it would fit here.

Ben always felt what Poe felt whenever they made love, but Poe had never been able to have that glimpse into his world no matter how desperately he wanted to. It was one of those things that had always been true and something that Poe had always thought was awesome and wicked, Ben having the Force. Now, even as they made love, the both of them were not only entwined in bodies, but also in mind.   
  
Poe could feel everything that Ben felt even as the latter kissed down his neck, occasionally leaving marks that Poe knew would show in the morning. Not only the physical sensations, the salt of his skin and the bliss that Ben felt tasting it, but also Ben's adoration, Ben's lust. There was something about it that would have overwhelmed others, but Poe...Poe welcomed it. He didn't think anyone had loved him like this, so completely.   
  
Ben's lips moved towards his shoulder, then his nipples, which were already begging for Ben's mouth. Poe could have laughed, but with affection. Ben was such a hungry one, such a sexually ravenous lover. It was one of those things that was simply Ben. He could feel Ben's hunger even as he closed a mouth over a nipple, licking and sucking.   
  
Poe's amusement faded just to be replaced by sheer arousal -- every touch of Ben's tongue, that long, wicked tongue, was just getting better (or worse) with what Ben was thinking, what he was feeling, all spilling over their bond. The sheer wantonness of the act, the need in there just to taste...   
  
The combined sensations felt so good that Poe found himself arching, moaning desperately. Ben only intensified his ministrations. He wasn't just intending to make Poe moan, Poe knew that. He wanted to make Poe scream, wanted to make him beg and plead. Even as Ben's mouth, frustratingly, left his nipple and kissed down his chest and his belly, Poe knew what Ben was fully intending to do, and stars, Poe loved his mouth, craved his mouth, but he needed something else too.   
  
"Ben, I need..."   
  
Ben looked up. "Me inside you?"   
  
"Please." Just imagining that was enough to make Poe ache even more than he was already. Becoming all but one with his lover...   
  
It took a while. Poe knew he was too tight, that he needed preparation, but as much as he loved Ben's fingers, he wanted something bigger. Even Ben's fingers weren't enough to make him feel full. He needed more. All the while, the Force hummed around them, filling Poe's body, and this wasn't just a case of their bodies needing to be sated. They needed that connection, they needed that feeling of being bonded. Poe let his desire, his adoration, flow over the bond even as they filled the other with their emotions.   
  
This was all of them. This was their love, their lust, their bodies, their minds, their souls. This was on their breaths, in their fingertips. They weren't just crude matter; they were bright, brilliant beings, perfect.   
  
And Ben was giving it to him. He was, for the moment, giving himself to Poe.  
  
"I love you." Poe gasped it out even as Ben's fingers opened him up just perfectly. "Stars, Ben, I love you. I love you so much..."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
Ben's hand stroked a lock of hair away from Poe's face. In Ben's mind, Poe could see exactly how he looked in that moment -- how disheveled, how sweaty, how eager he was just to be fully penetrated, and Poe could not help but wonder -- did everyone look so ridiculous lost in sex, lost in lovemaking?   
  
Ben grinned at him. "You look beautiful," he said. "You really do."   
  
"Do I?"   
  
"You're the most beautiful man I've ever known."   
  
And there was something about those words that melted Poe all over again. It reminded him of those early days of their relationship when Ben was nothing but in love with him. Where every glance, every word, seemed to be dedicated to proving to Poe how he loved him.   
  
"Ben..."   
  
"You're beautiful." And Ben moved inside him, to the root, and Poe was so full, so very stuffed with Ben. He was aching even as Ben gripped his shaft and began to work him. There was so much pleasure there, filling and being filled, and Poe swore, murmured, clenched around Ben's shaft accommodatingly which caused Ben to hiss in pleasure, and Poe was talking, talking about how he loved Ben, loved Ben so much, how he couldn't be without him, how he was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was rambling, he couldn't help it, and their love all but mingled together even as the Force swirled around them both.   
  
He could feel Ben's love too. Swirling, tempestuous, and yet so very comforting, sheltering Poe. Even when Poe's climax hit, he was practically howling out Ben's name, and he wouldn't have been surprised if all of Yavin heard it. He was lost in that bliss, lost in that love, and he was left moaning again even as Ben thrust into him before finally, finally releasing himself inside Poe. Poe could feel him, hot and sticky and wet, and his voice was raspy even as he husked out Poe's name.   
  
They both collapsed, and Poe laughed -- joyous, happy. This...this ranked up there at least as one of the best sexual encounters with Ben he'd had. Feeling what he felt, knowing what he knew. Ben was just so wonderful and Poe knew he wanted to know everything he could about him. Everything.   
  
Ben drew him in close to his chest, and Poe rested, naked, sticky, sweaty on his body. Poe closed his eyes, sighing in contentment even as he took in his lover's warmth.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Ben hummed softly. "I love you too."  
  
They drifted off to sleep together, the Force humming around them, surrounding them, binding them together and keeping them safe.


End file.
